


For Now

by BabyyCakess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean say goodbye when Sam leaves for Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or the characters, etc.

This was the moment that Sam had been waiting for. He was finally off to college, off to a start at a normal life. He was going to do great things and he wouldn't have to live with the constant berating anymore. "Why can't you be more like Dean? Dean loves training. Dean is already shaping up to be a great hunter. Get your head in the game, Samuel."

Sam was done. 

He was going to be great. Best of all, Sam was going to be happy. 

Dean stood in the doorway of their shared room, arms crossed across his chest. His face was a blank slate, but Sam could see the sadness, the anger, the betrayal lingering in his eyes. 

Dean is taking this personally. 

But it's not, and he's tried to explain so many times. This is the last time he'll have to defend his decision.

"Dean, I love you, you know I do, but I have to go. I have to do this for ME. Please, try to understand."

"I can't understand how you can abandon your only family, Sam. Sorry." Dean replied, anger evident in his gruff tone. 

"Dean, I'm not abandoning anyone! I'll call, we can still visit. It's college, I'm not dying, Dean."

"If you leave, you're dead to us, Sam." A new voice interrupted the conversation.

Sam and Dean quickly looked up at their father. 

"W-what?" Sam's voice shook.

"Dad--" Dean tried to reason with him.

"Don't defend him, Dean. He's leaving us. He doesn't care that your mother's killer is still out there. He doesn't want to get justice for her. But we will." He turned to Sam now, eyes emotionless. "We don't need you, Samuel. You want out, leave. We're better off without you, anyways." 

With that, John turned and left. The front door slammed shut a few seconds later and with a rumble of an engine, he was gone. For now. 

"Dean..." Sam started, eyes watering. 

"Don't, Sam. Dad didn't mean it. He's just pissed. But you know he's gonna be out drinking so pack your shit; you need to be gone by the time he gets home."

Dean walked out the door and into the living room, in search of alcohol, no doubt. 

Sam sighed, rubbed at his eyes. He would not cry. He would be fine. If they didn't need him, then he didn't need them either. 

He hurriedly packed clothes and necessities into his duffel bag, grabbed a few personal things he didn't want to be without (his worn copies of To Kill a Mockingbird and The Perks of Being a Wallflower, and stole Dean's AC/DC t-shirt). 

When he had his stuff packed up and by the door, he walked out to where Dean was on the couch, nursing a bottle of Jack. 

"Dean--"

"No chick flick moments, Sam. You made your decision. Nothin' more needs to be said about it."

"But, Dean."

"What, Sam? You want some long, emotional goodbye?"

"Dean, I don't want it to be like this. I never meant for it to be like this."

"But here we are."

"I can't stay, Dean. I can't."

Silence.

"Dean..."

It was barely a whisper, but with everything around them eerily quiet, Sam heard it perfectly. "I don't want you to go."

Sam stood still, jaw dropped open in surprise. Dean set the bottle on the table, stood up and walked to Sam. 

They made eye contact and held it. "But you're gonna go. You're gonna go have an apple-pie life, and kick ass at college. You're gonna be great..." Dean said. 

Sam was speechless. 

"Just...I'm gonna miss you, Sammy."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Dean."

Dean pulled him in for a hug; held on too long, too tight. 

**

Later on, at the bus station, they hugged. It was quick, but Dean whispered in Sam's ear, "Call me sometimes, alright?"

"Of course," Sam replied, a small smile on his face. 

They pulled away from the hug and Sam grabbed his bags, ready to board the bus to Palo Alto. 

He turned to walk away but Dean yelled, "Sam!"

He turned back. "Yeah?"

"Don't let the hot college girls go to waste," he smirked.

Sam laughed. "Jerk." But he said it with a smile.

"See ya, bitch." Dean replied.

Dean watched Sam walk away and didn't feel as sad as before. He knew this was only goodbye for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love <3


End file.
